Daniel Drumm
|gender = Male |title = Master of the New York Sanctum (formerly) |affiliation = |movie = Doctor Strange |comic = Doctor Strange Prelude Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot |actor = Mark Anthony Brighton |DOD = March 10, 2017 |status = Unknown}} Daniel Drumm was a Master of the Mystic Arts of Kamar-Taj who was charged as the protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum based in New York City. However when a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts named Kaecilius betrayed them, he targeted the Sanctorum with his Zealots. Although Drumm attempted to protect the building, he was soon defeated and wounded by Kaecilius. Biography Retrieving the Dark Scepter assist Wong.]] Daniel Drumm and Tina Minoru, two Masters of the Mystic Arts arrived at the Kamar-Taj to assist Wong and Kaecilius track down the Witch who had stolen a powerful relic. Drumm told Kaecilius that Wong's trepidation should be a sign to be careful and heed his instincts rather than just insult him. When Kaecilius asked why they were not doing their other duties Drumm told him the the situation proved serious enough that more than one member of the Masters of The Mystic was needed to subdue the thief. Kaecilius refused however and claimed that he could handle the thief himself. Drumm, Wong, and Minoru later arrived to find an unconscious Kaecilius who had been beaten by the thief and had underestimated the Staffs power.Doctor Strange Prelude defeat the Witch]] Later at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, the group confronted the thief and after a grueling battle with their combined efforts they were able to overpower her and claim the Scepter. With Drumm and Wong putting it with all the other mystical objects at the Sanctum Sanctorum. Training with Kaecilius ]] Drumm listened to Kaecilius' concerns about the Ancient One not sharing her knowledge to the other Masters of the Mystic Arts during a training session, but Drumm told Kaecilius that it's not for the Masters to question the Ancient One's methods, but only to protect Earth from the forces that lie beyond.Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot Attack on the Sanctums with Tina Minoru, the Ancient One and Sol Rama.]] As one the Master of the New York Sanctum, Drum had a meeting with the Ancient One, Tina Minoru and Sol Rama in Kamar-Taj. The Ancient One stopped the meeting as Karl Mordo wised to talk with her. Fighting Zealots ]] Drumm encountered Kaecilius and the Zealots in a battle before being defeated by Kaecilius. His attack was witnessed by Doctor Stephen Strange, who soon made his presence known to the Zealots. He was brought back to Kamar-Taj after Strange's battle with Kaecilius and Lucian.Doctor Strange Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer': To be added. **'Astral Projection': To be added. Abilities *'Martial Artist': To be added. Equipment *'Quarterstaff': *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. Relationships Allies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Leader **Tina Minoru **Doctor Strange **Karl Mordo **Wong **Sol Rama † Enemies *Witch *Zealots **Kaecilius † - Former Fellow Master **Lucian † **Blonde Zealot Trivia *In the comics, Daniel Drumm was a Haitian magician called Doctor Voodoo who was cursed and killed by the evil occultist Damballah. His soul was linked with his twin brother Jericho Drumm, who inherited his powers and his title. References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members